


Mind Brand

by derkreideprinz



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, angsty, hurt comfort, i kin nagito what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derkreideprinz/pseuds/derkreideprinz
Summary: the ultimates are working together to combat the despair of their friend’s death.Ah   How Wonderful.  How Beautiful It Is.Welcome to the mind fuck!HAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAor the one in where nagito is plagued by things beyond his control. and hajime is there to help.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, komahina
Kudos: 62





	Mind Brand

ever since they’d met, he and hajime had an odd sense of opposites attract, foils almost but in a way they didn’t repel eachother. no, Definitely didn’t repel. 

if you were on the outside looking in you’d probably see one self deprecating and one cold and confident, but if that’s your only perception then you were not seeing the true threads that connect their entire relationship, their true feelings and true hardships they face under crooked forced smiles. yes, both were forced, one dramatic and one more typical but both sickeningly fake nonetheless. 

and in their times alone, everything would unravel before them, like their true selves had come out to play only in their most trusted spaces, that of which being in   
eachother. in these nooks you can see the ever present insecurities weighing hajime down, the sickness and trying to shake your old self and combat your current one swirling around in nagito’s own brain. they seemed so broken like this, but again you aren’t truly looking, cuz they’ve never felt stronger than being in one another’s presence and having someone who truly understands them. 

it wasn’t all existential, them being opposites, they had tiny things like one preferred cold weather the other liking hot, or whether they preferred dogs or cats. alright maybe the focus here is a little existential, one having photographic memory and the other suffering severe memory loss.

it started out relatively small when it first became a noticeable problem. nagito would be in their dorm’s kitchen, he’d just be getting a drink, and suddenly after setting it down on the counter he’d just leave forgetting it until 45 minutes later going to take a drink and realizing it was still on the counter, now lukewarm. 

or maybe he’d be discussing something within their friend group and after 10 minutes looking completely lost, as he’d forgotten what they were just talking about previously and barely being able to take in the rest since he couldn’t follow. 

ever the lucky one, he always had hajime. the one who’d whisper in his ear what was happening, the one to remind him to eat or remind him three times what their lesson was on that day. hajime even picked up on the way nagito’s face scrunched just a little everytime hes seemed to forget something. 

as grateful as nagito was to have hajime there for him, he also felt a weight on his shoulders that he was burdening him in someway. like he couldn’t do things on his own without things involuntarily slipping his mind, no matter how many times hajime assured him it was okay and that he was happy to help, it always made him feel just that bit more useless. though many of his delusions did verbally manifest, this was one he kept hidden to himself, feeling it would only do more harm than good seeing as neither of the two could control it.

in these overthinking hours, he let himself relax and simply waited for the new day to come, no matter what he may forget.

once in class that day, he found himself just completely lost in doing work, for once having things on the tip of his brain and trying desperately to get it out before slipping through his fingers. 

in this writing, a kid sat beside him, looking up for a moment it appeared to be someone he’d never seen before. he didn’t pay the boy any mind, just trying to write out everything he could. until he heard his name being called. 

“nagito. Nagito!” a calm voice came from his side, shooting his head up a bit nagito looked around before eyes landing on this mysterious new kid. who he now got a little snappy with, i mean who does he think he is? disrupting his writing, and how did he know nagito’s name?

“do you need something?” nagito didn’t mean to spit it out so harshly, but he felt as though he was losing time, like his brain was a time bomb so close to exploding but in the form of evaporating thoughts. 

“jesus, i was just gonna ask for a pencil” the boy’s eyebrows furrowed, getting a little defensive but his eyes still for some reason remained soft looking at him.

“right,” nagito nodded, handing him a pencil and getting back into writing everything, the weight of how heavy and fast he was writing causing his own pencil the tip to break, making him drop it with an exasperated sigh.

“whats gotten into you today?” that damned new kid said, causing nagito to whip his head around, oh he really had some nerve, huh?

“i’m sorry, but i don’t know who the fuck you think you are to say things like that to me. you haven’t even introduced yourself and you’re already judging everything i do” nagito growled, he didn’t like when his past self slipped, the narcissistic douchebag he felt he needed to erase after realizing the hope in the world, but sometimes it just crept by before he could calm it.

looking at this boy now felt almost like a mistake, he’d never seen so much pain in somebodies face before. he couldn’t even understand why he looked so hurt, as nagito didn’t think it was That bad to simply ask to be known on a first name basis before being completely ridiculed and yet this kid looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“nagito. this isn’t funny,” the boy whispered, voice sounding like itd completely lost any life to it.

“how do you even know my name?” nagito grumbled, trying to calm himself, giving this boy a second chance hes decided. 

“i-its me..... hajim-“

nagito felt his body shoot up in bed, thick cold sweat dripping out of fear. oh god it was just a dream. no no a Nightmare. the worst nightmare he could ever think of. and yet it felt so Real, like he really didn’t know that face in front of him. that gorgeous face hes fallen in love with felt completely like a stranger to him. his body shook weakly as he got out of bed, feeling his lungs burn as he hyperventilated all the way to the door. 

he wobbled down the hall, knocking on the door to hajimes room. when there was silence, he prayed and Prayed he hadn’t forgotten the door number, that someone else wouldn’t see him mid panic attack, that this wasn’t another dream and he really was stuck in the reality of forgetting hajime hinata. 

but there he was, tired eyes opening the door and looking slightly upwards at nagito, and instead a look of complete sadness just one of slight confusion as to why he was there at his door when it was four in the morning. and before he could even ask, arms were around him making him stumble back, and there was a wetness on his shoulder and sobs cascading through his ears.

hajime felt his heart strings tug and nearly snap, closing the door and lightly rubbing nagito’s back as he lead the two over to his bed. 

nagito would have kept in his shoulder crying the night away, but he get struck with the sense that he needed to look at hajime’s face Now. he needed to look at it and study it to never ever forget it. so he pulled back, eyes red and nose just slightly dripping and cold, and his hands flew to cup hajime’s face and stroke his thumbs over his cheeks and memorize every single inch of it, ever freckle every beautiful so perfect mark and blemish and hair everything that made him so extraordinarily hajime.

“is everything alright, love?” hajime mumbled through his cheeks slightly being squished, making nagito smile a small and crooked amount.

“i am now” he said sincerely, kissing hajime’s face, and being unable to stop himself from doing it again and again until they were both giggling and now laying back on the bed, finding themselves comfortably in eachother’s arms again.

“did you just miss me that much?” hajime teased, giving a little snort as his hands connected with nagito’s hair, petting and twirling it, scratching at the scalp lightly just as nagito had always loved.

“oh no, i had a horrific nightmare but being with you makes it okay now” nagito replied truthfully, trying to cover the actual severity as to not erase the beauty of the moment, but hajime was already propping himself up slightly and looking at nagito with concern.

“do you... wanna talk about it at all?” hajime asked, now being the one to strike nagito’s face, making the taller hum into it just a bit, small smile still present but wavering just a bit. as he now locked eyes with his lover.

“i dreamt that i forgot you. that you were right there next to me and yet you looked like a complete stranger, i even got pissy with you and everything and you looked so Broken when you found out i didn’t know you and fuck- it hurt so bad. h-hajime i’m so scared it’s going to be real some day” nagito croaked, tears slipping down his cheeks and body shaking just slightly once again. 

hajime only cooed softly and wiped at the tears with his thumb. “i’ll never let that happen. and if it does, hell i’ll remind you who i am every single day, and tell you every single memory we’ve ever shared,” he smiled, looking at nagito so lovingly the boy could have started fully crying again at the power of it.

“w-wouldnt that be too much of. of a hassle? that’s surely a burde-“ before nagito could finish there was lips connected with his own. hajime, the devil, always did this to get nagito to shut up when he was overthinking, self deprecating or caught in a delusion. and goddammit, it worked every time cuz nagito always pulled out of it just slightly pink in the face with a goofy grin on his face.

“you’re worth it, and you’ll always be worth it” hajime whispered, laying back again and holding nagito to his chest. another thing nagito loved was being able to listen to hajime’s heartbeat, to him it felt like all the hope in humanity was stored right there protected by his ribcage. mixed with the hair playing and the exhaustion of crying, nagito was out like a light in no time.

except this time around, nagito dreamt of every part of hajime, and for once forgetting the rest of the world around him didn’t feel so bad cuz his eyes were only on his one true hope.


End file.
